After work
by markleedictionary
Summary: Karena hanya setelah bekerjalah Doyoung dan Jaehyun bisa bertemu, dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. This is Jaedo's fanfic, Jaehyun x Doyoung NCT–slight Markhyuck or Markchan. YAOI so DLDR.


After work

 _Author : twinklelittlestar00_

 _Cast : Kim Doyoung, Jung Jaehyun -slight Markhyuck or Markchan._

 _Genre : Fluff, Romance._

 _Rating : T._

 _Length : Oneshot_

 _Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orangtua, dan agensi. Tapi ceritanya punya saya._

 _Warning : Banyak typo, agak aneh dan anti mainstream, bahasa tidak baku, dan kawan-kawannya. Satu lagi! Ini YAOI alias boy x boy. Jadi kalo gak suka jangan baca, close ae-lah ching-u :v_

If you don't like

.

.

.

.

.

Then, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Jaehyun – Doyoung

Tidak bekerja dalam satu unit yang sama lagi, membuat Jaehyun dan Doyoung harus rela kehilangan _quality time_ mereka. Jaehyun sendiri mulai sibuk dengan grup barunya yaitu NCT 127, dan Doyoung mulai disibukkan dengan pekerjaan individunya.

Biasanya mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari berdua dalam grup NCT U. Sekarang untuk bertatap wajah barang tigapuluh menit saja sudah sangat langka untuk bisa dilakukan. Jaehyun selalu pergi lebih awal, dan ketika pulang ke _dorm_ , giliran Doyoung yang pergi bekerja.

Hal itu selalu berulang dalam beberapa minggu ini. Sebagai gantinya, mereka berdua selalu merelakan jam tidur malam mereka hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karena hanya pada malam hari mereka dapat bertatap wajah, mengobrol dengan leluasa, bahkan menonton film, ataupun sekedar berpelukan diatas sofa sampai ketiduran.

Seperti malam ini, Doyoung pulang lebih larut dari biasanya, dan Jaehyun akan setia menanti diatas sofa. Ia menunggu tanpa ada nada protes sedikitpun, walaupun dari pagi sampai sore sempat sibuk dengan debut stagenya.

Laki-laki itu menggenggam ponselnya, sesekali mengecek jam. Beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya bergetar, ia tersenyum cerah saat melihat nama Doyoung tertera disana.

"Kau dimana _hyung_?"

"… _.."_

"Tunggu! Jangan bergerak, aku akan menjemputmu!"

"… _.."_

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

Jaehyun bergegas dalam detik itu juga. Ia keluar dari _dorm_ untuk menjemput Doyoung. Jaehyun tidak mau Doyoung berjalan seorang diri ke _dorm_ , ia takut _namja_ itu merasa kesepian. Walau alasan sebenarnya ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Doyoung.

Saat tiba, Jaehyun segera menghampiri Doyoung. _Namja_ kelinci itu tersenyum saat melihat Jaehyun.

"Cepat sekali? Apa kau berlari?" Tanyanya sedikit bergurau. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum menimpali, ia tidak berucap apapun. Sebaliknya ia menggenggam tangan Doyoung.

" _Kajja_ , disini sangat dingin, nanti kau bisa sakit." Ucap Jaehyun sembari menarik Doyoung kedalam rangkulannya. Doyoung segera mencubit pipi Jaehyun.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini. Kau mengerikan." Balasnya bercanda. Doyoung paling suka mencubit pipi Jaehyun, jadi ia kembali mencubit pipi Jaehyun.

" _Hyung_ hentikan! Aduh!" Keluh Jaehyun kemudian saat merasakan cubitan Doyoung dipipinya tambah keras. Jaehyun rasa pipinya sudah merah karena cubitan Doyoung. Doyoung tertawa setelahnya.

" _Aigo_ , Woojae _ku_ sangat menggemaskan. Aku jadi ingin mencubitnya terus." Tidak ada ampunnya, Doyoung tetap melanjutkan acara mencubit pipi Jaehyun. Laki-laki itu tersenyum senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Jaehyun segera menarik tangan Doyoung, membuatnya lepas dari pipi berharganya. Lalu Jaehyun menangkup pipi Doyoung.

" _Hyung_ nakal. Sebagai hukumannya, _hyung_ harus dicium" Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir ranum Doyoung. Doyoung sendiri tidak menolak sama sekali. Hanya sebuah ciuman ringan tanpa ada lumatan menuntut. Jaehyun melepas ciuman tersebut dan menatap mata Doyoung.

"Karena sedang sepi, bagaimana jika satu ciuman lagi?" Mendengar usulan Jaehyun tersebut, Doyoung segera mencubit perut _namja_ bermarga Jung itu dengan keras. Jaehyun segera mengaduh kesakitan(lagi).

"Dasar modus! Ayo ke _dorm_ , aku sudah sangat lelah." Rengek Doyoung kemudian dengan wajah tertekuk lucu. Jaehyun sampai melupakan sakit dari cubitan maut Doyoung. Laki-laki itu segera mencuri ciuman dipipi kanan Doyoung.

"Doyoung- _ie_ -ku pasti sangat lelah. _Jja_ kita ke _dorm_."

.

.

Saat tiba di _dorm_ , suasana sunyi adalah hal pertama yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Member lain pastinya sudah tertidur karena lelah, apalagi member NCT 127 yang baru melakukan debut stage pertama mereka hari ini.

Doyoung sempat membeli _snack_ dan beberapa minuman, ia meletakkan barang belanjaannya diatas meja. Jaehyun sendiri pergi kekamar untuk mencari selimut. Mereka berencana untuk menonton film (Sebenarnya mereka memutar film agar suasana tidak terlalu sepi, karena ujung-ujungnya film yang mereka putar yang menonton mereka).

"Mau bonekanya aku bawa kesini juga _hyung_?" Doyoung yang baru melepaskan _jacket_ nya menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah punya kau untuk dipeluk, jadi bonekanya tidak usah dibawa kemari." Jaehyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Doyoung. Jarang sekali _namja_ itu bicara _cheesy_ seperti tadi, karena biasanya hanya Jaehyun yang berucap _cheesy_ seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Apakah _hyung_ lapar? Mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Jaehyun lagi setelah meletakkan selimut disamping Doyoung.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula sudah ada _snack_. Aku sudah kenyang makan itu saja." Jaehyun menggeleng tanda tidak setuju.

"Apanya yang kenyang makan _snack_? _Hyung_ ini ada-ada saja. Kalau begitu aku buatkan ramyun oke? Ada kimchi juga, ibu Donghyuck yang mengirimnya tadi, kau bisa makan ramyun dengan kimchi."

"Tidak usah, kau pasti lelah. Aku tidak lapar Woojae!" Jaehyun segera melayangkan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. _Hyung_ harus makan, dan aku akan tetap membuatkan _hyung_ ramyun."

Setelah perdebatan kecil tersebut terlewati, Jaehyun pergi sebentar kedapur untuk membuat ramyun. Hanya beberapa menit, Jaehyun kembali dengan ramyun buatannya. Doyoung sendiri yang sebenarnya lapar tapi mengaku tidak lapar, langsung makan tanpa ba-bi-bu. Jaehyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Siapa yang tadi bilang tidak lapar? Eoh? Ckckck" Jaehyun berdecak bermaksud meledek Doyoung. Doyoung sendiri hanya cuek, ia masih asik makan.

"Diamlah!" Marah Doyoung saat Jaehyun berusaha mengganggu acara makannya. Jaehyun langsung tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Doyoung. Setelahnya hening.

"Air," Pinta Doyoung beberapa saat kemudian ditengah acara makannya. Dengan patuh, Jaehyun menyodorkan segelas air pada _namja_ itu.

"Masih lapar? Mau aku buatkan sesuatu lagi?" Tawar Jaehyun kembali yang langsung dibalas gelengan oleh Doyoung.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Kimchinya enak sekali." Mendengarnya Jaehyun menatap sedih kearah Doyoung.

"Lalu ramyunku? Bagaimana?" Tanyanya. Doyoung membuat pose berpikir sebentar.

"Enak, tapi ramyunnya memang sudah enak karena bumbunya sih…" Jaehyun merengut sebal mendengar ucapan Doyoung. Doyoung langsung tertawa lepas melihatnya.

"Astaga, aku bercanda Woojae. _Aigo_ , lihat wajahmu" Ucap Doyoung ditengah tawanya. Ia mencubit kecil pipi Jaehyun.

"Makanan apapun yang Woojae buat pasti enak, jadi tidak usah bertanya lagi oke?"

Mau sesebal apapun Jaehyun karena ulah Doyoung, _namja_ itu tidak bisa untuk marah lebih lama. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jaehyun mendekati Doyoung, lalu duduk disisinya.

"Doyoung _hyung_ , aku sangat rindu padamu." Jaehyun memulai aksi manjanya. Ia memeluk erat Doyoung dari samping, dengan kepala disenderkan dibahu Doyoung.

Doyoung menepuk pelan pipi Jaehyun. "Aku juga." Jawabnya dengan jujur. Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Padahal kita selalu menghabiskan waktu setiap malamnya bersama, tapi kenapa aku selalu rindu pada _hyung_ ya?" Tanya Jaehyun sembari menatap Doyoung tepat dimatanya. Doyoung terkekeh mendengarnya.

" _Cheesy_ Jae!" Jaehyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak sedang menggombal, aku serius _hyung_!" Balas Jaehyun dengan nada merajuk. Doyoung segera mengacak pucuk kepala Jaehyun.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. _Hyung_ hanya bercanda, jangan cemberut lagi eoh?" Jaehyun menatap sekilas wajah Doyoung, lalu segera memeluk _namja_ itu dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher laki-laki tersebut.

"Biarkan dulu seperti ini" Gumam Jaehyun kemudian. Doyoung hanya bisa tersenyum dan balas memeluk Jaehyun. Ia mengelus kepala Jaehyun dengan pelan. Setelahnya hening beberapa menit. Jaehyun tetap memeluk erat Doyoung, dan Doyoung sibuk mengelus kepala Jaehyun.

Setelahnya Jaehyun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Doyoung.

" _Hyung-ie_ …" Doyoung balas menatap Jaehyun. "Hm? _Wae_?" Tanyanya. Jaehyun tersenyum kecil sebentar sebelum menjawab.

" _Saranghae_ "

Lalu menepis jarak diantara mereka, mengecup pelan bibir milik Doyoung. Ia menarik pinggang _namja_ dihadapannya agar lebih mendekat. Jaehyun segera melumat bibir Doyoung. Ia melumatnya dengan pelan, membuat Doyoung sampai merasakan sensasi menggelitik didalam perutnya. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan.

Jaehyun melepas ciumannya hanya untuk mengubah posisi. Ia kembali melumat bibir Doyoung, menyesap pelan benda kenyal tersebut, membuat Doyoung melenguh untuk keberapa kalinya. Setelah beberapa menit terlewati, Jaehyun melepas ciumannya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Doyoung yang memerah.

"Bibir _hyung_ benar-benar manis. Ada sedikit rasa ramyunnya." Doyoung memukul pelan dada Jaehyun.

"Ish… kau ini…" Jaehyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Ia segera menarik Doyoung untuk kembali dipeluknya.

"Walaupun rasa ramyun, tapi aku suka." Ucapnya mampu membuat Doyoung tambah memerah. Sekarang giliran Doyoung yang menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Jaehyun.

" _Aigo,_ Doyoung- _ie_ merasa malu ya?" Doyoung melepas pelukannya. Ia menyentil pelan dahi Jaehyun.

"Doyoung- _ie_? Panggil yang benar!" Jaehyun mendengus setelahnya.

" _Ne, ne_. Doyoung- _ie_ _hyung_. Puas?" Doyoung hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bagaimana ekspresi Jaehyun.

"Woojae menggemaskan!" Serunya lalu mencubit pipi Jaehyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Jaehyun hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah Doyoung. Ia juga tidak mau menolak, senyum Doyoung saat mencubit pipinya terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan.

"Mark- _eu_ ada harta karun!"

Doyoung dan Jaehyun menoleh kearah sumber suara, ternyata ada Donghyuck dan Mark.

" _Hyung-ie_ , ada _pudding_ tidak?" Tanya Donghyuck penuh harap. Doyoung mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

"Ada, kebetulan aku membelinya cukup banyak. Ambilah sesukamu Hyuck- _ie_ " Donghyuck berseru _yes_ lalu membuka plastik belanjaan. Mark melirik Doyoung dan Jaehyun.

"Tidak tidur _hyung_?" Tanyanya pada pasangan tersebut. Jaehyun menggeleng.

"Kami belum mengantuk." Jawabnya. Mark hanya mengangguk tanda paham. Ia melirik kearah Donghyuck. _Namja_ itu sudah membuka satu _cup_ _pudding_ , bersiap untuk memakannya.

"Kau mau makan sendirian? Tidak mau berbagi?" Donghyuck menatap Mark.

"Kalau _hyung_ mau, ambil sendiri." Balasnya acuh. Donghyuck memulai acara makan _pudding_ nya. Mark mendengus mendengar jawaban Donghyuck.

"Yasudah _hyung_ ke kamar saja kalau begitu," Mendengar perkataan Mark, Donghyuck urung menyuapkan sesendok _pudding_ kemulutnya. Ia mempoutkan bibir.

" _Hyung_ sudah janji untuk menemaniku!" Mark melirik dengan wajah datar.

"Untuk apa menemani orang yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri?"

Jaehyun dan Doyoung meringis mendengar ucapan Mark. Donghyuck sendiri tambah cemberut.

" _Aish_! _Arraseo_! Kemari, aku suapkan. Dasar manja!" Balas Donghyuck kesal. Mark langsung tersenyum menang dan mendekat kearah Donghyuck, sesuap _pudding_ sukses masuk kemulutnya.

" _Gomawo_ Hyuck- _ie_ …" Ucap Mark kemudian dengan mulut penuh. Donghyuck memasang wajah malasnya, kembali mengarahkan sesendok _pudding_ kemulut Mark.

"Buka mulutmu _hyung_."

Jaehyun dan Doyoung serasa seperti obat nyamuk saja. Dua _dongsaeng_ mereka terlalu asik sendiri. Mereka tidak tahu kalau sedaritadi Jaehyun dan Doyoung sudah gemas melihat tingkah mereka.

"Mesranya dari dulu, terus kapan jadian?" Sindir Jaehyun blak-blak'an. Doyoung hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Segera _hyung_. Aku sudah _confess_ , tapi belum dijawab." Donghyuck seketika tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ia terbatuk dengan wajah memerah. Memerah karena tersedak dan malu mendengar perkataan Mark tadi.

" _Gwenchana?_ " Donghyuck menyapu bibirnya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil beberapa _snack_ dan puddingnya ya _hyung_. _Jja_ kita kekamar." Mark segera meraih beberapa _snack_ dan pudding favorit Donghyuck yang kebetulan ada banyak dalam kantung belanjaan. Setelahnya ia menarik Donghyuck untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Aku benci _hyung…._ "

"Ya, aku juga cinta padamu."

Doyoung dan Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Jaehyun kembali menatap Doyoung.

"Menontonnya jadi?" Doyoung menatap balik. Ia mengangguk.

"Hm, tentu."

.

.

Hampir setengah jam terlewati, Doyoung tak habis-habisnya tertawa. Bahkan Jaehyun disampingnya sampai terabaikan. Hal ini jarang terjadi, jadi Jaehyun segera bergelayut manja pada Doyoung. Tapi Doyoung tampak cuek saja dan lebih perduli dengan film didepannya.

"Gurita itu kenapa sangat lucu? Aduh perutku." Doyoung berceloteh lagi. Jaehyun tersenyum kecil dan mencuri ciuman dipipi Doyoung.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Jaehyun sembari menatap Doyoung. _Namja_ kelinci itu langsung menangguk.

"Lihat! Nemo benar-benar menggemaskan. Astaga, siripnya~ Lihat, lihat!" Doyoung berseru kembali. Entah sudah berapa kali _namja_ itu mengatakan nemo menggemaskan. Jaehyun sendiri masih pada posisi awalnya, menatap Doyoung.

"Untuk apa? _Hyung_ sendiri jauh lebih menggemaskan dari nemo." Ucap Jaehyun kemudian. Doyoung menoleh kearah Jaehyun, membuat mereka saling bertatapan.

"Aku tidak menggemaskan!. Aku ini tampan! Paham?" Balas Doyoung dengan sarkatis. Ia kembali menonton film. Jaehyun hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

" _Hyung_ tampan? Yang benar saja?. _Hyung_ itu menggemaskan" Doyoung mengerucutkan bibir. Jaehyun tampaknya senang sekali menggodanya.

"Terserah saja. Aku malas berdebat" Balasnya lagi dengan bergumam. Doyoung mengeratkan selimutnya, lalu kembali fokus pada film.

"Burung itu lagi! Hahahaha! Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu?"

Jaehyun merengut sebal. Doyoung mengabaikannya, benar-benar sial. Akhirnya _namja_ itu merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Doyoung. Jaehyun menguap.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Doyoung tanpa menoleh kearah Jaehyun.

"Tidak." Jawab Jaehyun singkat. Doyoung mengerutkan alis. Tumben sekali Jaehyun menjawab sesingkat dan sedatar itu.

"Yakin?" Tanyanya lagi setelah menatap kearah Jaehyun. _Namja_ bermarga Jung itu menatap Doyoung.

"Hm…" Sekarang Jaehyun hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Yasudah…" Doyoung akhirnya hanya cuek dan kembali menonton. Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibir. Kenapa Doyoung tidak peka.

" _Hyung-ie_ menyebalkan!" Doyoung kembali menoleh. Ia mengerutkan alis kembali bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Jaehyun jadi begini.

" _Hyung_ terus saja mengabaikanku. _Hyung_ - _ie_ tidak ingat, ini'kan _quality time_ kita," Lanjut Jaehyun lagi dengan tangan menyilang didepan dada.

" _Hyung_ malah asik dengan film didepan, aku sampai dilupakan." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada merajuk lalu memalingkan wajah.

Doyoung yang melihat aksi merajuk Jaehyun langsung tertawa. "Kau cemburu dengan film? _Aigo_ , kenapa Woojae-ku bertingkah manis seperti ini?" Tangan Doyoung bergerak mencubit pipi Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun- _ie_ ~ ayolah jangan marah." Doyoung mengguncang pelan bahu Jaehyun. _Namja_ bermarga Jung itu hanya melirik sekilas, masih tetap pada posisi awalnya.

"Cium Woojae, baru Woojae maaf'kan." Ucapnya kemudian. Doyoung hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bagaimana modusnya seorang Jung Jaehyun. Bahkan dalam keadaan merajuk seperti ini, Jaehyun masih bisa mencari keuntungan.

"Kalau begitu tatap _hyung_ , Jaehyun- _ah_." Tanpa diminta lagi, Jaehyun langsung menatap Doyoung. Jemari-jemari Doyoung bergerak menyentuh pipi Jaehyun.

"Woojae-ku benar-benar tampan."

Chup. Lalu mengecup bibir Jaehyun singkat.

"Maafkan _hyung_."

Chup. Mengecupnya sekali lagi,

" _Saranghae_ ~"

kemudian mendaratkan ciuman dibibir tersebut. Jaehyun segera meraih tengkuk Doyoung, dan menariknya pelan. Jemari Doyoung bergerak kebawah, meremas pelan ujung pakaian Jaehyun. Bibir Jaehyun bergerak meraup rakus bibir Doyoung, melumat dan menghisapnya secara intens. Bibir Doyoung candu tersendiri untuk Jaehyun. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jaehyun melepas pangutan bibir mereka.

Ia tersenyum pada Doyoung. " _Nado, saranghae hyung-ie_."

Setelanya kembali mencium bibir Doyoung. Melepasnya sebentar untuk menghujani wajah kekasih manisnya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Ya~ hentikan, geli!" Doyoung menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika Jaehyun memberikan _butterfly kiss_ dilehernya. Jaehyun hanya bisa terkekeh lalu kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Doyoung memukul pelan bahu Jaehyun.

"Ya~ hentikan Woojae!" Lagi-lagi Jaehyun terkekeh,

" _Arraseo_. Kemarilah." lalu menarik Doyoung kedalam pelukannya. Doyoung sendiri tidak menolak, ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jaehyun segera mengecup singkat kening Doyoung. "Kalau seperti ini terus _quality time_ nya, selama apapun harus menunggu _hyung-ie_ pulang, aku sanggup." Doyoung tersenyum dalam pelukan Jaehyun. Tapi tangannya bergerak untuk mencubit pinggang Jaehyun.

"Aw!" Jaehyun meringis merasakan cubitan Doyoung.

"Itu hukuman untukmu, tuan modus." Ucapnya lalu mengurai pelukan. Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibir tanda tidak rela.

"Kenapa dilepas?" Protesnya tidak terima. Doyoung segera menangkup pipi Jaehyun, lalu memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir _namja_ itu.

"Aku mengantuk tuan Woojae. Ayo tidur." Jawabnya kemudian beranjak dari sofa. Jaehyun masih diam ditempat.

"Lalu siapa yang akan membersihkan dan merapikan semua ini?"

Doyoung berhenti sebentar, ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Jaehyun.

"Tentu saja kau sayang~ Good nite, have a nive dream _chagiya~_ "

Jaehyun mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian.

"Lagi-lagi aku… _huft_ …"

 **FIN**

a/n : *noleh keatas* ASTAGA FANFIC MACAM APA YANG AKU BUAT INI *gak woles*

Sumpah ini fanficnya udah lama banget diketik, dan baru sekarang ada niatan ngepost. Fanficnya aneh, dan terlalu manis menurutku, karena fanfic ini adalah bentuk kegalauanku dulu pas tau Doyoung gak ikut debut bareng NCT 127.

Akhir kata kalau kalian eneg maapkeun ya, karena aku hanyalah seonggok Jaedo shipper yang haus akan moment mereka. Jangan lupa review~ Love you.


End file.
